Potage
|anime debut = "The Seal of Planet Pot-au-feu Secrets of the Unleashed Superhuman Water!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of death = |Address = Potaufeu |Occupation = |Allegiance = |FamConnect = }} is the only current inhabitant of Planet Potaufeu. He also possesses the key for the seal of Commeson, determined to protect it from the invaders believing the false "Superhuman Water" rumors. Appearance Potage has the appearance of an old man, due to being at least 100 years old. He has a large beard covering most of his face, with a bald head and gray sideburns. He wears a sort of yellow protective suit of some sort, with yellow boots and sort of light brown pants as garments, most likely as a defense against invaders. His skin is a light blue color, with a sort of brown color covering on his eyes. Personality Potage is a very noble character. For most of his life, he has done the honorable thing and protected his planet and the universe from the threat of Commeson. Unlike other fighters, he has a rather happy personality, as he went so far as hugging Monaka, a simple deliveryman, when he saw him. Although he has many noble traits, he is shown to be somewhat egotistical as he gloated about his protection of the universe from Commeson. He is shown to be fearful when he fights an opponent or opponents that are stronger than him, as he is seen quivering when Gryll and his henchmen begin to attack. He is also very informed about the history of his planet and Commeson, due to being its sole protector. Potage is not used to seeing such powerful fighters, as he is in complete shock when Trunks and Goten make quick work of Gyrll's henchmen. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Copy-Vegeta Saga Potage was seen training by himself on Potaufeu when he was confronted by Gryll, an intergalactic criminal, and his henchmen. Later that day, when Monaka arrives to deliver a martial arts magazine that Potage ordered, Potage was once again confronted by Gryll and his henchmen. Potage assumes a battle stance, but as they begin to attack him, Potage falls back, afraid. Goten and Trunks, who were trapped in Monaka's delivery truck without him realizing, easily defeat Gryll's henchmen, and they retreat, but not before spotting the key to the Superhuman Water that Potage usually carries around his neck, laying on ground, with Potage not realizing that he lost the key until it was too late. Gryll and his henchmen appear once again with the key in their possession. Goten and Trunks prepare to take the key back, but they are forced to stand down since Monaka was taken hostage. At the location where the Superhuman Water was being kept, Potage is tied up with Trunks and Goten, warning Gryll that if he undoes the seal, he will be the one who gets swallowed up. Ignoring him, Gryll uses the key to unlock the door of the compartment the Superhuman Water was being kept in. Gryll then looks inside the container, and screams. Later, Trunks and Goten are fleeing from Gryll and his henchmen, who are now purple in color, with Trunks carrying Potage. Trunks is grazed by an attack and falls to the ground, but when he is targeted again, Vegeta appears, having traveled to Planet Potaufeu with Jaco to recover Goten and Trunks, and deflects the blast. Potage then witnesses as Vegeta easily defeats Gryll's henchmen, and when he is captured by the purple goo and Duplicate Vegeta is created. When Duplicate Vegeta demonstrated to the real Vegeta that his powers were taken, as well as his form, Potage is hiding behind Trunks, afraid that a stronger enemy has showed up. After escaping Duplicate Vegeta and Duplicate Gryll, Potage explains to everyone that their enemies are entities made from the Superhuman Water. While Jaco explains the Superhuman Water, Potage corrects him, saying that the "Superhuman Water" name was made up and was false, the real name of the weapon being Commeson. Commeson, while created for Potaufeu's protection, created lot of havoc in the past, that the inhabitants of Potaufeu sealed it at the expense of their lives, with Potage being the only survivor, and he has been protecting the seal for over a hundred years. Later, when Gotenks is fighting a one-sided battle with Duplicate Vegeta, Potage is hiding behind the original Vegeta, realizing that Gotenks' attacks are useless. He, along with Jaco, then notice Vegeta's body becoming transparent, a side effect from being a victim of Commeson. He then witnesses Gotenks being defeated by Duplicate Vegeta, and Goku then appears to take over the fight. Potage is surprised to see Commeson attempting to control Duplicate Vegeta, but even further surprised to see Vegeta's will overpowering Commeson's control, which in turn caused Duplicate Vegeta to attack Cloned Gryll. Potage watches as Goku and Duplicate Vegeta fight an evenly matched battle, even as Super Saiyan Blues. Potage is confused when Vegeta tries to explain the transformation. As Vegeta's body is disappearing further, Potage tells him to suck on the key of the seal, which could buy him time. Potage then explains that if the core of Commeson is crushed, the copy would become weaker, and Trunks, Goten and Jaco accompany him in finding Cloned Gryll, which the core was attached to. The core is then discovered and chases the group, who flies back to Vegeta's side. Goku and Duplicate Vegeta's blows cause a bright light, as the core tries to attack Trunks and is casually stepped on by Monaka. Goku then destroys Duplicate Vegeta, ending things. Potage seals the core back, and thanks Monaka and everyone else for their efforts, telling Trunks and Goten they can visit anytime. Power It is stated by Potage that the inhabitants of Planet Potaufeu were weak, which drove them to create Commeson as a weapon for self-defense. Potage was at least interested in martial arts, as he had ordered a martial arts magazine that Monaka delivered for him, and when he assumed a battle stance confronting Gryll and his henchmen, Trunks thought that Potage was strong, as his battle stance was considered strong. However, this was proven false as Potage immediately cowered back as Gryll's henchmen stepped forward. Equipment *'Superhuman Water Seal Key' - A pacifier-like key to the seal on the Commeson. Potage acts as its protector to keep it out of the hands of those that seek the mythical "Superhuman Water" like Gryll. However during the scuffle with Gryll and his men, Potage drops it and Gyrll picks it up and uses it to open the seal freeing the Commeson. In addition to being a key to the seal on the Commeson, it has the ability to delay a Commeson victim fading out of existence provided they suckle on it like a pacifier. The seal key is rendered redundant once the Commeson core is destroyed and Duplicate Vegeta is destroyed, freeing Potage from his duty of guarding it and the Commeson. Named in Dokkan Battle where it appears as a Treasure Item that can be traded for certain items at Baba's Shop. Video Game Appearances Potage made his video game debut in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle in the Story Event "Vegeta's Demise?! The Secret of Planet Potaufeu". His role in the story event is the same as the anime as the Story Event adapts the plot of the Planet Potaufeu arc. Additionally Potage appears as a Awakening Medal for Duplicate Vegeta's The Threat of the Superhuman Water Duplicate Vegeta card which along with Duplicate Vegeta's Awakening Medal is required to Dokkan Awaken said card into Duplicate Vegeta's Duplicated Ability Duplicate Vegeta (Super Saiyan God SS) card. Voice Actors *Japanese: Shirō Saitō **Funimation dub: Bob Hess *French dub: José Luccioni *Portuguese: **Portuguese dub: Ricardo Spínola **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Mauro Ramos *Latin American Spanish dub: Herman López *Italian dub: Diego Sabre *Polish dub: Jan Kulczycki Trivia *Potage's name presumably comes from "Potage", an old French name for thick soups, stews, or porridges. It is related with the name of Potage's planet, Potaufeu, coming from "Pot-au-feu", a French stew. pl:Potage Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials